


Spots

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cats, F/F, Femlock, Fluff, Like, Oneshot, Short, genderswapped, john is super soft and she loves her girlfriend, listen they are two girlfriends that love each other, sherlock is super soft and smoll, they are both female, this is really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John in love. And Lesbians. And with a cat. </p><p>That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spots

"Sherlock?" John walks into the kitchen wearing a wet jacket. Sherlock can hear how John drops her bag for work while mumbling something about the 'bloody awful weather' outside. Sherlock quickly examines her girlfriend. John's hair is as wet as it can be, her jacket is dripping and her jeans look darker than they should. Normally Sherlock would get up and get John something hot to drink but well.. right now that is not an option. 

"What are you looking at there?" Sherlock stares down into her lap ignoring John who is currently getting a towel to dry her hair. The cupboards open and close. John struggles while taking off her wet jeans. She eventually manages without falling over and throws her pants towards the bathroom. Sherlock just really quick looks up to see her girlfriend in black panties and yes John looks good. Very good in fact. "God, it's awful outside. I'm freezing. Do you want some tea Sherlock?"

"Hmmm." The kettle 'clicks' and Sherlock can hear two mugs being put onto the counter. "Do we anything to eat for tonight? Let me see. We have some bread and some vegetables, nevermind, the tomatoes are bad." The lid of the trash is opened and then closed. "Well maybe we just open a canned soup. How does that sound?" The water is cooking. John is going through the cupboards to find some good soup. "Sherlock?"

Soft and light footsteps come towards her. "What are- Oh my God!" The couch cushion next to Sherlock dips and a warm body sits next to her. Sherlock looks up into John's pretty face and smiles. Sherlock is a bit anxious because she doesn’t know if John will be okay with this. John looks a bit confused but not horrified and Sherlock’s heart settles a bit. After a couple of seconds of silence John looks down into Sherlock’s lap again and Sherlock hears her chuckle. "A cat?"

"Obviously." John chuckles again and Sherlock’s heart warms up. To hear John chuckle is probably, oh no not probably, definitely her favourite sound in the world. John slowly and softly lays a hand onto the sleeping black cats fur and strokes down it’s spine.

"Where did you find her?" 

"I was walking through one of the side streets near the Thames. I saw her laying there wet and soaked through the bone. So I took her with me. I hope that’s okay John. She would have died otherwise"

John peck's Sherlock’s forehead and hugs her from the side. Together they look down onto the sleeping cat. They sit like that in comfortable silence soaking in the the other person's body heat and comfort. 

"What will you call her?" Sherlock looks at John with surprise as if she hadn't thought about that yet, which she probably didn't.

"I don't know." John smiles and stands up. Her cardigan falling neatly behind her. Unfortunately covering up her behind which Sherlock would have liked to see, "You’ll figure something out. I'm getting the tea."

"Spot." Before John even reaches the kitchen she turns around again. Sherlock is still stroking the cat's fur. John smiles softly at seeing her girlfriend with such care and love for a cat. Sherlock’s eyes meet John when she looks up and she starts to explain using her hands to demonstrate what she is saying "She is up to 90% black and only at some spots she has white patches. That’s why Spot. It fits."

John walks back towards Sherlock. Pecks a kiss onto her nose and mouth and whispers "I love it." Another kiss on the mouth longer this time, " And I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comments are welcomend!  
> My [Tumblr](http://johnlockandstars.tumblr.com)


End file.
